Sweeping Thoughts
by Aziord
Summary: The exact time and date you turn twenty one, you start to hear snippets of the thoughts of your soulmate. You are unable to tune them out until meeting your soulmate after your birthday.


Madara cocked his head at his younger brother. "Hear anything yet?"

Izuna's eyebrows furrowed further at his elder's pestering. Just because Madara already knew who his soulmate was doesn't mean he had to hover the other the entire day of his twenty first birthday. It was starting to give Izuna a headache.

"No, Madara. For all we know, I could be asleep when I finally start to hear things. Now, could you please leave me to train in peace?" Izuna grumbled, once again getting in a stance to swing his sword once more. "Besides, don't you have paperwork to do or something?"

Madara froze, before scratching his neck sheepishly. "Well, yeah, but ―" he paused, sighed deeply. "Fine, I'll go. But I better hear straight away which pretty Uchiha is your soulmate."

Izuna grumbled under his breath. "I could always be like dad and not even have one, you know?"

The other glanced back at his younger brother, before shrugging. "Fair enough. I'll leave you to the rest of you day, then."

Pausing, Izuna waited until he could no longer hear Madara's steps before swinging back at the dummy once more.

It was stupid ― Izuna certainly wished to have a soulmate, everyone did, but it would only complicate things due to the chaos of the world he had the misfortune to be born in. Aside from the fact she could be younger than him and would have yet to even hear his thoughts so they could communicate, she might even be from a different clan.

It was rare for the Uchiha's to have soulmates outside of the clan, it just didn't happen to them. Even if it did happen, it was normally with someone from a neutral clan, so nothing terrible happened when it came for the soulmates' time to meet. There was even an instance of an Uchiha soulmate living so far away that they could never meet. Besides, Izuna could end up with no partner, which would be for the best in this war-torn era.

Still, Izuna couldn't keep the lingering thought of, "what if," resonating in his thoughts. What if it was, dare he say, a Senju he was matched with? What would he do? His thoughts dictate he could never go to meet her, no matter how maddening it would be, but if he met her on the battlefield, would he have the heart to cut her down?

Grip tightening on his sword, he swung again, feeling sweet roll down his face.

 _"―years! I just don't understand why they won't bring me along yet."_

Izuna froze, sword stopped mere centimeters from impaling the tattered dummy.

Oh God, he has to be hearing voices. That's it. There's no way he just heard a male voice―

 _"This is stupid, I'm tired of being treated like a child. I've got the best healing skills in the clan, I can easily save people on the battlefield if I came along! Why can't they see that?"_

Jumping into action, Izuna didn't even take time to sheath his sword as he made his way to where Madara was likely on his way back to his office.

Why did he hear a male voice? Then again she―he―they? Talked about being a healer. Maybe it was a female who's voice was just deep, that was it.

But there was no female Uchiha who was kept off the battlefield if they were skilled at medical ninjutsu. They have to be from another clan, if that was the case. But which clan? What if they lived far away?

He caught sight of his brother leisurely walking along the stone street, waving casually to those he knew personally.

Izuna jumped in front of Madara, startling the other. Before he could utter a word out of his mouth, a thought not his own ran into his head.

 _"Maybe if I steal one of Tobirama's books and hold it hostage, he'll agree to let me help."_

Izuna's unsheathed sword clattered onto the stone, drawing the attention of a few lingering Uchiha nearby.

"Izuna?"

 _"No, that's a terrible idea. Maybe I can attempt to guilt trip Hashirama again?"_

His eyes widened. There was no mistaking it― they had to be a Senju.

Without noticing, he made a low wail under his breath. This could not be happening. This wasn't supposed to be how it happened! He supposed to have a nice, beautiful, Uchiha girl as his soulmate. No complications whatsoever. Perfect marriage and―

Izuna felt Madara roughly clasp his shoulder and shake him. "Izuna, are you okay?" He heard, but not comprehend, his brother ask him.

 _"Maybe if I can hold my own in a spar against Touka, they'll accept I can be on the battlefield by myself."_

They were going to attempt to fight that hellwoman of a kunoichi? What kind of terrible idea―

"Izuna!"

He snapped out of his thoughts, meeting the worried eyes of Madara, concern written all over his brother's face.

"I'm fine, brother," Izuna said on impulse, internally wincing. There was no way Madara was going to buy that.

Madara glanced around, seeing a few Uchiha's still milling and throwing the pair curious looks. Signing, he grabbed Izuna's arm and pulled him in the direction of his house, intent on them getting privately for their conversation.

He shot another look of concern Izuna, "Is she not an Uchiha?"

 _"Augh! I love these kids to death, but if another one tries to trip me I'm going to resort to not healing their bruises for a whole week."_

Izuna shook his head, words lodged in his throat. How is going to tell Madara this?

"Well, that's okay. Is she, maybe, a Nara? They're a neutral clan, I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting a girl of there's go to come live in Uchiha territory," Madara reasoned.

Izuna once again mutely shook his head, eyes trained on the ground as he was yanked up the path of Madara's house. He hardly took in the blurring of passing stones, shock settling in his chest.

 _"I need to talk to Hashirama if we can hold off on Tatsuama's training. I still don't think he's ready. I'll put that on my list of things to do."_

A list? They keep a list of things to do? God, what was Izuna supposed to do? He can't live with these mundane, humanizing thoughts of a Senju for long. The Senju can be cut down without a thought because it's easy to dehumanize them for their arrogance. But here he was, hearing the thoughts of one who didn't want to put a child on the battlefield and kept lists of things to do. This was going to kill him.

The loud slam of a door jolted Izuna and he glanced up at his brother. Madara stood, arms crosses, brows furrowed in thought.

"Izuna, tell me what's going on. She's not Uchiha, she's not Nara. Is she from a neutral clan at all?" Madara demanded, exasperation crossing his features.

"They're. . . Not from a neutral clan," Izuna stated nervously, finally finding his voice.

Madara's eyebrows shot up at that. "They?" He repeated. "They as in multiple, or nonspecific singular?"

"Singular."

The elder brother sighed, dragging a hand down his face, "And you used that pronoun, why?"

"Uh," Izuna gazed back down at his feet, face coloring in embarrassment. "I think they're not a girl. They sound like a man."

Madara froze, staring at Izuna. "What?"

Izuna raised his hands in front of his chest to convey innocence. "I don't know what's going on, I swear! But I― there's no way they aren't male, their voice is too deep to be a woman, no matter how much I think about it."

 _"Man, I need to change pants. The pair Touka gave me to train in are way too tight right now."_

Silence filled the house, leaving Izuna's gaze to become much more acquainted with his shoewear than what he ever thought he would I'm his life.

"What clan?"

"Huh?" Izuna glanced up to find his brother tersely staring at him.

"I asked what clan they're from," Madara repeated, voice firm.

 _"Did Hashirama really leave his lunch at home again? I'm surprised Mito hasn't already throw it at him in exasperation yet. He always does this."_

"Senju. He's a Senju."

A week had already past since his birthday, and Izuna could feel himself slowly growing insane. His soulmate seemed to know both Hashirama and Tobirama personally, from what the sporadic thoughts indicated.

Madara assured Izuna he wasn't in the least bit bothered by his soulmate being male― apparently it had happened once before to two in the Yamanaka clan, it just wasn't widespread news. It was, however, the fact his soulmate was a Senju that was the major problem.

Despite Izuna's protest, Madara said he was going to speak to Hashirama about the ordeal and find out who the other was. Apparently, Madara was still hung up on his dream for peace and wanted to use this as leverage for a Uchiha-Senju truce.

Madara didn't exactly say that last part to Izuna's face, but he knew that's what his older brother was thinking.

It was a ridiculous idea― Izuna was never going to trust a Senju, even if one was his soulmate. He doubted any of the other Uchiha's would go along with it.

 _"I should stay away from the border, but. . . I'm sure there isn't an Uchiha patrol around. I just need to check on the new nest before my brothers notice I've snuck out."_

Izuna landed on a branch roughly, stumbling a bit in astonishment. What was the other doing but the Uchiha-Senju border? Sure, he himself was near the border as well, but it was to get away from Madara and intrusive thoughts that formed when cramped near others for too long. He just wanted solitude and a way to take his frustration out, namely by punching trees, which his knuckles certainly didn't seem to appriciate. It wasn't his fault he lost his precious sword by dropping it in the street.

Pushing off of the branch, Izuna turned towards the border. Maybe this was his chance― he could find the other alone and finally shut all the thoughts out for good. Aside from that, Izuna would be lieing if he said he wasn't curious what this 'nest' was. Were the Senju stockpiling weapons near the border for an attack?

Once he was close enough to the river border, Izuna activated his sharingan. It was a precaution more than anything, seeing as a Senju patrol could be roaming this part of the border right now.

So far, he couldn't see anyone in the forest past the river. If he was being honest, Izuna doubted he would even see anyone in the first place. The border is long, and it would be wishful thinking that they both would happen to choose the same border area.

Sighing, Izuna knew he was willing to take the chances. He need to get the other's thoughts out of his head or he would truly go mad.

He quickly kept out of the tree and made it to the Senju bank of the river before his eyes caught movement further into the forest.

Hardly taking time to assess the situation, Izuna made his way toward the rustling, treading lightly avoid detection.

Expecting to see a grove full of weapons, Izuna was instead met with rows of trees and a young man sitting up in a branch, two birds on his shoulder and one resting in his hand.

Izuna stared, wide-eyed, at the other. His hair was split straight down the middle: half white, half deep caramel. The white side seemed to be buoyant and fluffy compared to the other, all the while the boy wore a simple, long sleeved, offwhite shirt and black pants.

The bird resting in his hand chirped once before the boy's eyes connected with Izuna's.

There was a moment of stunned silence before the boy made a noise similar to that of a squawk and promptly fell out of the tree, landing on the ground with a hard thump.

Izuna stared impassively.

The boy made to scramble off the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow, ow, ow! That really hurt," he grumbled.

"So, it was just a bird's nest," Izuna said moreover to himself than the other, looking the nest itself nestled into the tree.

The boy looked at him before blanching, "You're an Uchiha!"

Izuna turned his gaze back his soulmate, no, this teenager. "I know who I am."

The other stared back, mouth gaping open, before he snapped out of his stupor, scrambling up from the ground and pulling a kunai from his pocket. "W-What are you doing in Senju territory?"

Izuna snorted at the display. Only Tobirama can match him in fighting skill, certainly not this Senju teenager whom he had. . . Never seen. . . Before. . .

Oh.

 _Oh no._

"Are you a sibling of Tobirama and Hashirama?" Izuna asked, proud of himself for keeping a stutter out of his words.

It all clicked into place. Hashirama and Tobirama used to have two younger brothers, from what he'd heard. One was particularly skilled in medical ninjutsu and not suited for fighting like his siblings. They'd both been killed in action, though. But. . . It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility that one had lived, despite what the Uchihas' thought. If something like that did happen, Izuna wouldn't put it past Tobirama and Hashirama to never allow the other back into battle, much less leave the compound. He would've done the same for his dead siblings as well if they had lived. It makes sense why someone so skilled at healing wouldn't be allowed on the battlefield. It was the only explanation as to why there was a perfectly healthy teenage Senju Izuna had never seen in a fight.

The other froze. "How did you. . . ?"

His looks matched as well: the white hair similar to Tobirama's, and the rich caramel to Hashirama's. It all fell into place.

"Fuck," Izuna stated, breath hitching in panic. This couldn't be happening― his soulmate, not only a male and a Senju, but a sibling of Tobirama and Hashirama? Lady Luck must have abandoned him long ago, because fate was dealing him a cruel hand here.

 _"How did this Uchiha figure it out so fast? I never should have snuck out, I don't want the same incident to happen again after all these years after I was saved."_

Izuna looked straight at the teenager, eyes steeled in determination. The boy pushed his back against the tree, kunai trembling in his hand. He knew he wouldn't win in a fight.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You can put the kunai down."

Izuna wasn't an idiot― Senju or not, the other was his soulmate and he wouldn't be able to will himself to swing a sword at him, no matter how little he knew of the Senju.

"W-why should I trust you?"

Sighing, the Uchiha made a move to step forward before his sharingan tracked the movement of the teenager's grip tightening on his kunai.

Izuna could feel it in his bones. He was going to regret opening his mouth.

"Touka gave you pants that were too tight to train in last week."

The other stilled, moving so little that even Izuna's sharingan didn't pick up anything but the rise and fall of the boy's chest. Suddenly, the Senju's face blossomed in color and he dropped his arm, letting the Kunai clatter onto the forest floor.

"You―! Your my―!" The other stuttered, bringing his hands up to frame is own face in an attempt to cover his blush.

Izuna crossed his arms, glancing to the side as he felt his own face heating. "Oh yeah. Believe me, I was in a much worse state after figuring it out myself."

The teenager opened his mouth to respond before going stock still. After a pause, he jumped into motion, putting his hands on Izuna and turning him around in the direction of the border in a flurry.

"You need to go! Tobirama is on his way here, and moving fast!" The Senju ushered.

Izuna walked forward a few steps before stopping. Yes, it was a problem that Tobirama was going to show up any second now, but―

He turned and looked at the teenager, glancing him up and down one more time. He'd have to tell Madara everything later, no matter how much Izuna would dread doing so. His older brother was a drama queen to the core and would ask for details as tiny as the color of the other's eyes.

"Itama."

Izuna brought his eyes up to the other's face, eyebrows raised. The Senju blushed at the staring.

"It's, ah, my name. I realize I haven't told you it yet."

The Uchiha smiled before I could comprehend his actions, "I'm Izuna."

In a flurry of blue and white, the clunking of armor jolted Izuna out of his stupor.

"Uchiha Izuna!" Tobirama spat, moving his body to completely block Itama from Izuna's sight.

No one dared to move in that instant, tension smoldering thick in the air.

A hand shot up behind Tobirama's shoulder before latching down, Itama throwing his body weight onto his brother's back. "Hurry up and go!"

Izuna didn't need another prompt to kick him into motion. He pivoted on his heel and gave a hard, chakra-laced kick to the ground, propelling himself back to the Uchiha's side of the border.

"Itama, let go of me!" Izuna heard the shouting over his shoulder slowly become more muted as he gained further distance from the two Senju.

Only once Izuna was well past the Uchiha border did he slow down to ponder the experience― Tobirama could have easily thrown Itama off and chased after. Then again, Itama is the other's sibling. . .

Huh, Izuna didn't expect Tobirama to be much of an overprotective brother type.

. . .

That's a lie― of course Tobirama would be just that.

Izuna groaned in exasperation. "You did what now?"

"Hashirama was ecstatic when he found out! He wants you two to meet again, he said," Madara exclaimed, pacing the living room.

The younger of the two raised an eyebrow. "In front of a room full of stuffy old people who hate each other? I think not."

Madara rounded onto his sibling, face falling. "But think about it, Izuna! This could finally convince the elders to agree to a peace treaty. What better way to solidify that than with a political marriage between two of the main families?"

Izuna slammed his hands on the table resting in front of him, propelling himself up with the force. "I am not a piece to be used for political gain! You forget, Madara, that the Senju are dirty liars, arrogant, and―"

His thoughts flashed back to Itama, sitting peacefully on a tree branch, light filtering through the leaves to illuminate his face as he gently handled the birds sitting upon him.

Words lodged in Izuna's throat, causing Madara to send him a curious glance. "And what, Izuna?"

The younger Uchiha shook his head, standing up from his hunched position.

"Nevermind, it's nothing. I'll be in my room if you need me."

The door creaked slowly as Izuna made to close it. However, just before it shut, it paused in its movement.

"Tell. . . Tell Hashirama I agree. I'll do it."

Madara smirked as the door slammed closed.

"So, have you been spying on my thoughts since we met?"

Izuna was taken aback by the first words out of Itama's mouth when they met again.

"What? I would never!" Izuna sputtered. That was a lie, although he would never admit it. Occasionally, when he was bored, Izuna would tune himself into the full thoughts of the other. It was much better than the random snippets he would get before he met Itama.

Itama laughed at the affronted look on Izuna's face. "I'm just joking! Lighten up a little― it's not like our whole lives are about to be orchestrated into a possible political marriage all because you can do something as simple as hear my thoughts," he stated, smile unwavering.

Izuna gave he other a concerned glance. "You. . . Are you okay?"

"Completely fine! I'm definitely okay with getting married at nineteen and not having experienced life outside of the compound for a solid eight years. It's not like I'm allowed to dictate my own life and―"

Izuna waved his hands in front of Itama in panic. "Woah, woah, woah, wait! You're only nineteen?" He blanched. He thought the other was at least a little bit closer to twenty one.

". . .Yeah?" Itama answered, albeit rather sheepishly.

"And you agreed to being married? What are you, crazy?" Izuna spouted. Sure, maybe he was only two years older than being nineteen himself and wasn't really ready for even thinking about the concept of marriage yet, but if it could really stop the senseless slaughter. . .

Itama paused, finger tapping his chin in thought. He sat like that for a moment before a large smile broke out across his face. "I've got an idea! Why don't we ask for a stalemate right now so they don't have to rush a peace treaty! That way, we don't have to get married for a while and you can actually take me out to dinner first."

Izuna raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound half bad. "You're better at politics than your older brothers are."

Itama's face fell, "You comment on that, but not the whole 'take me on a date' part?"

The Uchiha had to resist the urge to laugh at the other's look. "I'll keep in mind to do that in the future," he smiled.

Itama stood and stepped over to older boy, slinging his arm around Izuna's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll want to avoid Tobirama right now― he's been on edge since the whole forest incident. But let's go talk to Hashirama, he'll be ecstatic to finally be able to talk to you with no bad blood between you two."

Izuna cocked his head to the side, "Does anyone use a word other than 'ecstatic' to describe your brother?"

Itama sent the Uchiha a brilliant smile at that, "Nope."

There's not a lot of things Izuna is willing to admit to himself, and especially not other people, but in that moment, he was dazzled by that smile.


End file.
